Lycantrophie
by AndromedaLN
Summary: Remus Lupin est un garçon bien malheureux. Il a vécu d'horribles moments. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que son arrivée à l'école des sorciers changerait sa vision de la vie, de cette vie qu'il avait fini par détester. ONE SHOT. Un seul chapitre...


_Bon voilà j'ai fait quelques corrections… Il paraît qu'il y avait des fautes ! Même pas vrai d'abord ! Donc j'en profite pour faire des RAR à ceux qui ont déjà mis des reviews. Snif mes premières RAR, comme c'est émouvant !_

_**Lola **: merci ! je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Mais faut pas me harceler pour que j'en fasse d'autres hein ? Je connais tes talents dans ce domaine et tu me fais peur ! Pour la conclusion métaphorique, j'avais déjà lu quelque chose de ce genre avec un loup qui hurlait à la mort un soir d'halloween ou deux de ses amis sont morts, et voilà j'ai adapté à ma façon !_

_**Coq **: que dire d'autre que merci ! ;-)_

_**Zabou **: Merci à toi aussi. Pour l'émouvant, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir fait souffrir Remus et son meilleur ami d'enfance comme ça ! Snif !! Il faut me pardonner !_

_**Nekodesu** : Oui tu m'as dit ce que tu en pensais ! Tu verras j'ai corrigé les erreurs qui t'ont fait mal aux yeux ! :-p Et pour Peter… je voulais le faire souffrir un peu plus mais je me suis dit non, ils ne sont qu'en 2ème année, ça le fait pas…_

_**Enola** : Mon idole !!!! Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu ! Parce que j'avoues que si tu n'avais pas aimé, j'aurai été découragée ! ;-) Et Sirius, ben c'est Sirius ! J'allais pas lui mettre un rôle secondaire quand même !!! Et pour ce que je fais subir à Remus… :-S je suis désolée…J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop ! Pour Peter, tu as le bon mot, un sale rat ! Grrr !! Et ces satanés centaures !!! Z'auraient pas pu dire quelque chose ? Hein quoi ? C'était mon histoire donc je n'ai pas à raler la dessus ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! :-D_

Remus Lupin était un garçon à première vue normal. Mais qui le connaissait un peu mieux savait que ce n'était pas le cas en bien des points. Tout d'abord, il était un sorcier. Il avait des pouvoirs magiques, qui se matérialisaient grâce à sa baguette. Beaucoup disaient qu'il serait très puissant, bien plus que la moyenne, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas de souche pure. Son père était moldu, cela signifie qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et sa mère était douée tout en restant dans la moyenne.

Ah ses parents… Il les aimait plus que tout. Il ne se lassait pas de les entendre raconter les circonstances de leur rencontre. Théia Smith s'était rendue au mariage d'une de ses amies d'école, une autre sorcière, elles avaient passé les sept années que dure la scolarité à Poudlard dans la même maison, Serdaigle. Elles étaient inséparables, et quand l'une s'était mariée, il lui avait semblé normal d'inviter l'autre à son mariage. Ainsi Théia s'était rendue au mariage de son amie. Elle allait y rencontrer de nombreux moldus, le futur époux n'étant pas un sorcier. Il lui avait fallut trouver une tenue qu'elle pouvait porter dans ce genre de réunions, une robe de sorcier n'aurait pas fait bon effet. Mais comment faire ? Elle n'avait aucune connaissance de la mode moldue ! Finalement suivant les conseils de son amie, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et était entrée dans un magasin de tenue de soirée. La vendeuse avait regardé cette nouvelle venue d'un drôle d'air, mais devant un tel entrain, elle l'avait merveilleusement conseillée. Théia était ressortie avec un sac contenant une jolie robe bleu nuit, longue, légèrement décolletée. Elle était magnifique.

Elle s'était donc rendue, non sans une certaine appréhension, à ce mariage. Elle était très intéressée de voir comment les moldus célébraient cet évènement. Elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction de ce monsieur Finigan quand il apprendrait que sa chère épouse à qui il venait de dire oui pour la vie est une sorcière. Elle souriait à ce détail quand elle remarqua un homme qui la dévisageait. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et là elle avait su. Elle avait compris qu'elle passerait le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. L'homme s'appelait John Lupin, il était écrivain. Dans ses yeux elle pouvait lire tout ce qu'elle voulait trouver chez un homme. Un an plus tard ils s'étaient marrié, deux ans après elle accouchait d'un petit garçon, qu'elle avait appelé Remus.

John avait facilement accepté la condition de sa femme. Après tout, un écrivain débordait d'imagination, alors pourquoi la magie n'existerait que dans les livres ? Il avait accepté de vivre dans un village de sorciers, pour l'enfant. Il voulait qu'il puisse grandir parmi des gens comme lui. L'enfant était adorable, il s'entendait avec les autres enfants du village, même les plus vieux. Beaucoup de monde l'appréciait, pour sa serviabilité, sa sagesse, sa soif de savoir. Les adultes étaient heureux d'avoir enfin un jeune qui les écoute et pour le remercier ils lui apprenaient de nombreuses choses. Il était rare de voir Remus sans Leo. Les deux étaient inséparables, la même soif de savoir !

Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit qui avait rendu Remus différent sur un point de plus. La mère de Remus voulait se préparer une potion pour son mal de dos, mais elle avait besoin de champignons très coûteux, qui devaient être cueillis au zénith de la pleine lune. Il avait surpris une conversation à propos des difficultés financières de sa famille, son père n'ayant pas trouvé un éditeur. Il avait voulu faire cette surprise à sa mère. Une façon de la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Bien sur Leo allait être de la partie ! Il devait justement aller dormir chez son ami cette nuit la. Les enfants s'étaient éclipsés en douce quand les parents de Remus étaient endormis.

La nuit était si belle dans les bois que les enfants avaient voulu s'attarder un moment. Ils étaient allongés dans une clairière, observaient les étoiles, cherchant le nom de telle ou telle constellation. La constellation du grand chien avait pour étoile la plus brillante Sirius. Ils s'amusaient vraiment. Leo était constamment la tête dans les étoiles. Soudain Remus entendit un craquement. Il s'était rappelé que la nuit le bois n'était pas toujours fréquenté par des animaux sympathiques. Il allait proposer à Leo de partir quand il avait vu deux points jaunes les fixer derrière un buisson. Ce n'était pas possible, comment avait il pu être aussi idiot ? Et il avait entraîné son meilleur ami la dedans. Car Remus venait de faire le rapport entre ces points jaunes qui désormais ne cessaient de le fixer et l'astre lumineux qui était si brillant par cette nuit étoilée. Il faisait face à un loup garou…

L'animal s'était avancé doucement vers les enfants. Leo était pétrifié par la peur. Mais Remus était fasciné. Ce loup était si beau ! Mais il n'était pas bon de rester ici. Il avait pris le bras de son ami et commençait à reculer doucement. Mieux valait ne pas partir trop brusquement, l'animal attaquerait. Mais voilà il y avait une pierre, Remus avait trébuché et le loup avait bondit. Et la Leo avait fait preuve d'une bravoure exemplaire, il s'était interposé entre son ami et l'animal. Le loup était alors entré en collision avec l'enfant et de rage de s'être fait contré dans son projet avait mordu Leo à la gorge. Remus voyant cela avait accouru près de son ami, il avait attrapé le loup pour le faire lâcher prise. Le loup l'avait alors mordu à l'avant bras, mais juste pour le faire reculer, il avait choisi sa proie, il avait trouvé qui lui ferait office de repas cette nuit. En voyant le sang de son ami, Remus s'était tout simplement effondré, il était inconscient.

Il ne s'était réveillé que deux jours plus tard. Il était dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Sa mère était à côté de lui. Voyant son fils réveillé, elle était sortie de la chambre. Remus n'avait jamais vu sa mère avec un regard si triste. Elle était revenue quelques minutes plus tard avec une femme. Elle s'appelait Anna. Elle aussi avait un regard triste quand elle le regardait. Elle avait observé son bras, lui avait demandé comment il se sentait. Il était un peu sonné, c'était du aux calmants lui avait expliqué la femme. Maintenant qu'elle était sure que tout allait bien, ils devaient avoir une conversation sérieuse à propos de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit la.

Loup garou, Leo, mort, hurlement, morsure… Tels étaient les mots qui résonnait dans la tête du jeune Remus. Il n'avait que neuf ans et son meilleur ami était mort par sa faute, parce qu'il avait voulu faire une surprise à sa mère. Mais il était bien puni, le loup garou l'avait mordu et maintenant il était devenu comme lui. Une bête féroce. Il comprenait mieux le regard triste de sa mère et de Anna. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi le loup avait épargné Remus. Théia s'était réveillé en sursaut. Elle avait entendu un hurlement. Pour se rassurer elle était allé voir les enfants dans leur chambre. Elle avait paniqué en ne les trouvant pas et était partie à leur recherche. Elle s'était dirigé vers l'endroit d'ou provenaient les hurlements, un pressentiment. Puis dans cette clairière elle avait vu le loup garou. Près de lui gisaient deux enfants dont son fils. Elle avait hurlé, le loup n'avait même pas sursauté. Il l'avait observée, la femme et l'animal s'étaient défiés du regard, puis il était parti. Remus… Il était vivant, mais pas Leo… Le spectacle devant ses yeux était horrible. Peu de temps après son mari était arrivé. Il les avait emmenés à Sainte Mangouste.

Remus n'avait que neuf ans et il était un loup garou. Les gens du village avaient très vite appris sa condition. Et la il avait connu la haine des gens. Lui qui était un garçon très apprécié était vite devenu l'enfant le plus détesté du village. On lui jetait des pierres, des fruits pourris, des mauvais sorts qui le ridiculisaient. C'est ainsi qu'il avait du supporter sa première transformation. Quand il avait senti la bête s'éveiller en lui il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre. Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin pour quelques secondes avant d'être inconscient, il s'était maudit d'avoir survécu. Comment pouvait on supporter une telle souffrance ? Puis il s'était habitué à la douleur. Il avait plus de mal avec le regard des autres mais il les comprenait. Il était un monstre.

D'ailleurs pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard l'avait accepté ? Il devait avoir ses raisons. Même si Remus ne les comprenait pas. De plus il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il avait tout prévu, un endroit ou personne n'irait pour ses transformation, un saule cogneur pour en protéger l'entrée, une infirmière très douée. Mais Remus s'était promis de ne s'attacher à personne la bas, de refuser l'amitié de tout le monde, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être encore dénigré, ou de blesser quelqu'un. Mais c'était sans compter avec ses terribles collègues de dortoir. La fameuse bande des Gryffondors, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Petigrow, ils avaient décidé qu'il formerait le quatuor le plus uni de l'école et s'étaient accrochés à Remus comme des sangsues. Ils ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle. S'en était suivi d'un long dilemme pour le jeune loup garou. Il avait fini par les accepter durant la première années, ils étaient tellement adorables. Et pour ses absences il trouverait bien des mensonges. Il pouvait prétendre à une maladie de sa mère, un événement familial… Il ne donnerait pas de nouvelles à ses amis pendant l'été et ceux ci finiraient par l'oublier. Mais non. Il recevait une lettre de chacun d'entre eux chaque semaine, à croire qu'il ne pourrait pas se faire oublier. Même s'il ne répondait pas, les lettres s'enchaînaient. Oh bien sur il était heureux, mais il ne supportait pas de vivre dans le mensonge. Il ne voulait pas non plus avouer à ses nouveaux camarades qu'il était un monstre, car il perdrait leur amitié et sûrement plus encore… Car si des parents d'élèves apprenaient que quelqu'un comme lui se trouvait à Poudlard, le directeur aurait de sérieux ennuis. Non, il devait se débarrasser de ses amis, il le fallait. Pour leur bien et pour le sien. Car Remus devait bien avouer que depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il ne recevait plus de coups. Les autres élèves et même les professeurs l'acceptaient comme il était, un garçon très gentil, toujours prêt à rendre service et un peu timide.

Il avait décidé. La rentrée de sa deuxième année, il dirait à ses amis qu'il ne voulait plus être avec eux. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu. James Sirius et Peter lui avaient littéralement sauté dessus à la gare de Londres. Ils disaient être tellement heureux de le revoir. Ils étaient si adorables, comment pouvait il leur faire de la peine ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Les garçons se doutaient bien que leur ami était mystérieux et cachait quelque chose. Mais ils n'avaient pas osé demander au garçon, ils ne voulaient pas le brusquer encore plus après lui avoir imposé leur amitié.

Pourtant ils auraient pu se rendre compte que les absences de leur ami correspondaient aux pleines lunes, mais cela aurait été tellement absurde. Ils ne connaissaient que peu de choses sur les loup garous. Juste ce qu'ils avaient lu dans leurs livres de cours, ils étaient des personnes très caractérielles, avec des sautes d'humeur, toujours sur le qui vive, n'accordant sa confiance à personne. Ce n'était pas le portrait de Remus. Le jeune loup garou connaissait également cette description de ces monstres, du monstre qu'il était. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, il le savait. Et tant que ses amis ne se rendraient pas compte de son secret, il serait tranquille.

Pourtant ils allaient le découvrir un jour. Et jamais Remus ne se serait attendu à une telle réaction de leur part. Une fois de plus Remus avait du s'absenter. Sa mère était tombé malade et il irait passer le week-end auprès d'elle. Les trois autres maraudeurs, c'était le nom qu'ils avaient donné à leur quatuor infernal, avaient décidé de préparer une blague pour le retour de leur ami. Sa mère était souvent malade, cela lui remonterait le moral un peu de rire. Ils avaient donc décidé de préparer une potion qui plairait sûrement aux serpentards. Oh oui ça allait être drôle de les voir avec une belle crinière de lion, crinière rouge et or bien sur… Mais pour cela ils avaient justement besoin de quelques poils de crinière. Cet ingrédient était très peu utilisé expliquait leur livre de potion, il servait surtout pour les potions curatives, en cas de maux de gorges. Après concertation, James avait conclu que cette ingrédient se trouverait à l'infirmerie. Ils iraient donc le chercher le dimanche, l'infirmière avait une réunion avec les autres professeurs comme chaque premier dimanche du mois. Ils iraient avec la cape d'invisibilité pour plus de sûreté.

Les trois compères se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Sirius avait un pressentiment, il pensait qu'ils allaient se faire prendre, mais ne l'aurait dit pour rien au monde aux autres, il ne voulait pas passer pour un froussard. Ils avaient vérifié qu'aucun élève n'était malade ou blessé ce jour la, que la réunion avait bien commencé. La voix était libre, pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Ils entraient dans la pièce, la cape toujours sur le dos. James laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise en voyant que l'un des lits était occupé. Mais les ingrédients étaient dans la réserve derrière. Ils n'avaient qu'à passer discrètement. La forme sous les draps semblait endormie. Mais quand ils passèrent devant elle remua, comme si elle les avait entendus. Alors les garçons avaient pu voir son visage. C'était Remus, leur Remus. Il semblait bien mal en point, très faible, il avait des griffures sur son visage. Il avait les yeux entrouverts et semblait regarder dans leur direction. Les trois maraudeurs retenaient leur souffle, c'est à ce moment que Madame Pomfresh l'infirmière était entrée dans la pièce. Ils en profitèrent pour se mettre dans un coin.

-Alors monsieur Lupin, dit l'infirmière, mon bracelet a brillé pour m'indiquer que vous étiez en train de vous réveiller. Votre transformation a été violente non ? Vous me semblez plus mal en point que les autres fois.

-Je ne sais pas, repondit il d'une voix faible.

Elle repartit alors dans la réserve sans doute pour chercher quelque remède pour son patient bien mal en point. Les maraudeurs, toujours sous la cape, partirent sans demander leur reste. Sans s'en rendre compte, Remus les suivit du regard, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Sirius.

Le jeune loup garou avait senti leur présence. Il avait reconnu leur odeur. Mais il était dans un tel état second qu'il n'avait pas su assimiler les informations qui lui parvenaient. Il n'avait pas réagit, il n'avait rien dit, il avait répondu à l'infirmière. Maintenant elle était auprès de lui, elle lui faisait boire une potion, une potion pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits disait elle, car il était encore sous le choc de sa transformation qui avait été plus violente que d'habitude. Au fond de lui il savait pourquoi. Le loup ne supportait plus l'humain et son sentiment de peur, l'odeur que cela dégageait. Chaque mois l'homme semblait de plus en plus paniqué, et l'animal était frustré de ne pas le trouver, il voulait manger de la chair humaine.

Et Remus savait pourquoi il avait peur, pourquoi un sentiment de panique l'envahissait avant chaque transformation. Il se doutait que ses amis finiraient par se rendre compte des absences et de leur régularité. Tous les 28 jours. Une fois par mois, chaque soir de pleine lune Remus avait un problème familial qui l'obligeait à rentrer chez lui. Ses amis étaient loin d'être bêtes. Particulièrement Sirius, il avait grandi dans un milieu de haine ou sa famille tentait de rallier les loups garous au service d'un mage noir. Il connaissait ainsi certaines caractéristiques qui n'étaient pas dans les livres. Les blessures, la fatigue précédant et suivant la pleine lune… Il comprendrait bientôt. D'ailleurs il avait du comprendre il était la tout à l'heure. Quoi ? Que venait il de penser ? Sirius était la ? Oui en y réfléchissant bien, il avait senti leur odeur, à James Sirius et Peter. La potion lui avait fait retrouver ses esprits et maintenant il se souvenait. Donc ils auraient compris. Que pouvait il faire ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou les ignorer ? Se séparer d'eux ? Leur dire la vérité ? Non ce n'était pas possible… Pourtant il devrait trouver une solution. Il était censé rentrer demain, bien qu'il ne soit jamais parti.

Ce fut non sans appréhension que Remus alla s'installer à la table commune le lundi matin pour le petit déjeuner. L'espace d'une seconde il avait cru que Sirius le jaugeait du regard, mais quand il avait croisé son regard, le jeune Black lui adressait son sourire le plus charmeur, un peu idiot il faut avouer mais tellement drôle.

-Alors Remus comment va ta mère ??? Sirius avait l'air de s'inquiéter.

-Euh… Elle a eu une crise encore une fois. Les médecins ne savent pas à quoi c'est du. Mais ça s'est calmé hier dans l'après midi. On espère qu'elle aura quelque semaines de repos avant la prochaine !

-Heureusement pour toi, car tu as une mine épouvantable, tu as l'air épuisé ! Nous voulions préparer une petite farce pour ton retour, mais on n'était pas surs que tu rentrerais aujourd'hui et j'avoue que niveau idée c'était pas ça du tout. Il nous manquait notre stratège !

Peter et James étaient surpris par les paroles de Sirius, mais ils ne le montrèrent pas. Sirius avait dit qu'il avait son idée sur ce que Remus avait mais il n'avait pas voulu leur dire quoi. Il fallait qu'il vérifie avant. Quant au jeune loup garou, il hésitait. Peut être que son imagination avait débordé à l'infirmerie, il avait cru les sentir mais ils n'étaient pas la. Sinon ils lui auraient posé des questions et ne l'auraient pas tous accueilli si gentiment. Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait des moments de délire les lendemains de transformation. D'autant plus que le loup avait été très violent cette nuit la. Quand cesserait la souffrance ? Il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas étranger aux réactions de l'animal. Il sentait la peur dans l'humain, la crainte d'être découvert. Il avait songé à tout leur dire, mais il avait peur de leur réaction. Par sa famille, Black n'avait pas eu une très bonne image des êtres tels que lui. Pour James, il pouvait être tellement têtu parfois qu'il suffirait qu'il ait entendu du mal sur les loups garous et il les mettrait tous dans le même sac. Et Peter, il était tellement craintif qu'il ameuterait toute l'école en criant au loup. Non décidément il ne pouvait pas leur en parler sans prendre de risques. Il fallait qu'il se taise, qu'il leur mente encore et toujours.

Il fallait faire comme s'il était normal, et il le faisait. Il leur proposa donc une blague contre les serpentards.

Oh ils allaient bien rire encore une fois ! Et ils auraient la paix en même temps. Remus avait appris de nombreux sorts utilisés en duel, et il s'était souvenu du sort rendant aphone. Il avait légèrement modifié la formule, et tous les serpentards de leur année furent incapables de prononcer la moindre parole. Au moins ils seraient tranquilles pendant les cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec la maison de Salazar !

Le mois s'était passé sans trop d'ennuis pour les maraudeurs. Sirius avait expliqué à James et Peter qu'il avait une petite idée de ce qui arrivait à Remus, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en parler sans être sur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'annonçait à la légère. Il fallait qu'il vérifie. James, bien que curieux, avait vu la gravité de son meilleur ami et il avait renoncé à lui poser des questions. Habituellement Sirius était quelqu'un plaisantant toujours sur tout et n'importe quoi, et le voir comme cela l'avait vraiment troublé. Sirius Black parlant sérieusement, c'était à marquer dans les annales de Poudlard ! Les trois maraudeurs avaient donc fait comme si de rien n'était avec leur ami si solitaire.

Sirius en était maintenant presque sur. Son ami cachait un bien lourd secret. Cela expliquait son comportement toujours mystérieux, ses absences, son état physique. Il allait prendre les choses en main, prouver à Remus qu'il ne le rejetterai pas à cause de ça, que les autres ne le feraient pas non plus. Oh pourtant Sirius aurait du s'il avait tenu sa parole. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour ne rien avoir en commun avec sa famille, ses parents. Et depuis cet été, des gens bien étranges allaient régulièrement chez lui à Londres. Son père disait qu'ils voulaient les aider, pour purifier le monde des sangs de bourbes. Quelle horreur ! Quels monstres pouvaient adhérer à ces théories. Sirius était bien heureux d'être retourné à Poudlard le 1er septembre, il ne les verrait plus, car il les avait en horreur. Il pourrait enfin être lui même, le Sirius plaisantant constamment, l'enfant terrible de Poudlard que les professeurs ne pourrait jamais oublier avec sa petite bande ! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il y en avait un à Poudlard, que Remus était comme eux. Il fallait qu'il le vérifie. La pleine lune approchait. Il emprunterait la cape de James, celui ci ne pourrait pas lui refuser.

Le soir était arrivé. Remus avait du s'éclipser avant le repas, ce qui confirmait les soupçons de Sirius. Le jeune Black avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille de James, il avait mis quelques morceaux de pain dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et s'était éclipsé vers le dortoir, prétextant avoir sommeil. En fait il avait adapté rapidement son lit pour faire croire qu'il était effectivement à l'intérieur, avait fouillé dans les affaires de James et pris la cape d'invisibilité. Il avait pris soin de s'appliquer un sort qui masquerait son odeur. Il savait que les loups garous étaient hyper sensibles aux odeurs. Cela fait, il partit en courrant vers l'infirmerie, espérant que Remus se rendrait la.

En effet il était bien la. Madame Pomfresh discutait avec lui.

-Dépêchons nous, lui dit il, en hiver il fait nuit beaucoup plus tôt.

Sirius en avait il entendu assez ? Non il devait continuer. Il devait le voir de ses yeux. Il avait donc suivi son ami et l'infirmière. Il se dirigeaient vers le parc. Sirius suivait sans se poser de question, il était trop occupé à se concentrer pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il avait pensé aux odeurs, mais pas aux bruits ! Et vu l'attitude de Remus, il devait se douter de quelque chose. L'étrange convoi s'arrêta devant le saule cogneur. Lupin adressa un signe de tête à l'infirmière et celle ci prit un long bâton pour appuyer sur un nœud au pied de l'arbre. Aussitôt il s'immobilisa et Remus s'avança.

-Je reviens vous chercher aux premières lueurs du jours monsieur Lupin. Faites bien attention à vous.

Sirius était perplexe. Devait il suivre ou attendre. Il se souvint que son ami pouvait très facilement l'entendre et se choisit l'attente. L'infirmière observa son patient s'engouffrer dans un trou et retourna sur ses pas. Sirius hésitait. Seul, il ne pourrait pas utiliser ce principe pour immobiliser l'arbre. Et il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup. Il se dit que de toute façon il était invisible, que l'arbre ne pourrait pas viser et avança. Il avait raison. Il souffla de soulagement mais ne pris pas garde et un morceau de bois craqua sous son pied. L'arbre remua et Sirius se jeta dans le trou.

Il était dans un long tunnel. Il le suivit en prenant toujours garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Que c'était difficile de retenir son souffle ! Il arriva face à un escalier. Le plus discrètement possible, il avait monté les marches, pour se retrouver face à une porte. Ca ne servirait à rien d'essayer de l'ouvrir, il avait du s'enfermer. Ils faisaient tous ça quand ils ne voulaient pas être dangereux, Remus devait faire partie de ceux la. Mais alors comment observer ? Sirius aperçut alors une fente en bas de la porte. Le bois s'était déformé avec le temps. Il s'allongea et observa. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand chose, la pièce semblait très sale, au fond il voyait des pieds. Son ami devait être assis sur un lit. Une bouffée de stress l'envahit, il eut une respiration un peu plus forte. N'importe qui serait passé à côté, mais pas Remus, il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Remus le sentait, la bête en lui cherchait à sortir. Par la fenêtre il observa le ciel. Il devait lui rester une minute ou deux avant que la lune ne se lève. Quelques minutes avant d'être un monstre. Le silence, le calme avant la tempête. Puis un léger bruit venant de la porte. Comment était ce possible ? Il se concentra sur la provenance de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et en fut convaincu. Quelqu'un respirait. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir suivi. Il avait déjà eu cette impression dans les couloirs sur le chemin de la cabane hurlante. Mais qui cela pouvait il bien être ? Sûrement pas Peter, il n'était pas assez courageux, bien qu'à Gryffondor. Peut être Sirius ou James. Sentant le loup monter en lui il trouva la force d'hurler quelques mots !

-Qui que vous soyez allez vous en ! Vous ne devez pas voir ça. Personne ne devrait voir ça.

Sirius sursauta. La dernière phrase avait été dite dans un râle. La transformation allait commencer. Ce qu'il vit était indescriptible. Son ami était tombé, de sorte qu'il pouvait ainsi le voir en entier. Ses yeux étaient révulsés. Ses bras et ses jambes s'allongeaient, il hurlait, il souffrait. C'en était trop. Sirius ne pouvait pas en voir plus. Il en avait déjà trop vu. Il n'aurait jamais du venir jusqu'ici. Il parti en courant. Le loup l'entendrait sûrement, mais la porte résistera, Remus était très doué en enchantements.

Arrivé un bout du tunnel, il se précipita dehors, la cape à la main. Il avait besoin d'air. Et ces hurlements. Le loup n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'air trop en colère. Comme Remus devait souffrir de partager son corps avec ce loup. Sirius était la debout, les bras pendant, cherchant à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais il avait oublié qu'il était au pied du saule cogneur qui se chargea de bien lui rappeler. Une branche cinglante sur le visage et dans le dos, le poussant hors de cet endroit.

Il saignait au visage, mais peu lui importait. Il ne souffrait pas autant qu'un de ses meilleurs amis. Brusquement Sirius avait eu l'impression de grandir trop vite. Comme si cet événement l'avait trop marqué. Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Mais il fallait l'annoncer aux autres. James l'accepterait, il en était sur. Il aimait trop Remus pour le renier pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Mais Peter, quelle sera sa réaction ?

Il suivait la route du dortoir tout en réfléchissant. Arrivé dans la salle commune il se rendit compte qu'il avait la cape à la main et pas sur son dos. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas croisé Rusard ! James et Peter l'attendaient. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune. Il leur fit signe de les suivre dans leur dortoir, ou il était sur qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînerait.

-Mais Sirius tu es blessé, dit James avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Oui mais ce n'est rien. Je dois vous expliquer ce que notre ami a, ce qu'il doit vivre.

Et Sirius leur expliqua tout, du moment ou il avait suivi l'infirmière et leur ami jusqu'à la transformation. James avait une mine grave, Peter était terrifié.

-Sirius… tu aurais du nous prévenir, tu n'aurais pas du y aller seul. Est ce que c'est lui qui t'as blessé ?

-Et bien oui, je me suis battu contre lui, puis une fée est arrivée, elle m'a sauvé la vie parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, répondit il sur un ton malicieux.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Peter.

-Sirius ! Comment peux tu plaisanter après ce que tu viens de nous dire !

Sirius riait. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'est le genre de plaisanterie qu'on peut sortir après avoir eu peur, quand on se rend compte du danger que l'on a couru.

-Ouf, dit Peter, j'avais peur qu'il t'ait mordu et que tu sois devenu un monstre toi aussi. Mais vous vous rendez compte ? Ca fait un an et demi qu'on partage notre dortoir avec lui ??? Quelle horreur ! Quand mes parents vont apprendre ça… Je vous assure, il va se faire renvoyer, et le directeur avec pour l'avoir accepter ! Quelle chance qu'il ne nous ait pas mordu pendant notre sommeil !

James et Sirius étaient tout simplement outrés, il en restaient sans voix. James fut le premier à réagir.

-Peter si tu tiens à la vie retire ce que tu viens de dire…

Le concernait devenait blanc de peur.

-Remus ne t'a donc jamais aidé, toi, celui qui a du mal dans toutes les matières ?

-Euh…

-Il ne t'a jamais sauvé la mise quand les serpentards s'acharnaient sur toi ?

-Ben…

-A-t-il été présent dans ce dortoir ou n'importe ou dans l'école les nuits de pleine lune ?

-En fait…

-Non ! Rien de tout ça ! Il est notre ami. Il a toujours été la pour nous. Il nous a soutenu, chacun d'entre nous peut lui dire merci pour au moins une chose ! Et toi tu veux le faire renvoyer pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas voulu ???

Peter devenait maintenant rouge de honte. Il faut dire que James en colère n'était pas très drôle à voir.

-Voilà ! Maintenant nous comprenons tout sur lui, pourquoi il est si distant. Et il a besoin de nous, nous devons lui montrer qu'il est notre ami, que nous l'acceptons malgré tout ! Et puis je suis certain que toutes les mesures sont prises pour qu'aucun élève ne prenne de risque !

-Oui James, tu dois avoir raison… avoua Peter.

-Bien sur que j'ai raison ! Maintenant une autre mission nous attends. Nous devons soutenir notre ami, notre meilleur ami. Nous devons l'aider, parce que d'après ce que j'ai pu lire ce n'est pas de toute joie d'être un loup garou.

-Je ne sais pas encore comment on peut s'y prendre, admit Sirius, mais je suis prêt à te suivre. Un dernier détail Peter. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux partir du groupe. Mais ose faire quelque chose qui nuira à Remus et je te promets que je te montrerai toute la grandeur des Black. Et crois moi il ne sont pas tendres…

En disant ceci il avait tendu la main vers Peter, à lui d'accepter. Et il saisit l'offre. Peut être parce qu'il avait peur, mais il avait accepté. James posa sa main sur celles de Peter et Sirius.

-Pour Remus, dit il.

-Pour Remus ! répétèrent deux autres voix.

Trois ans plus tard… 

Remus Lupin était sans aucun doute le loup garou le plus heureux. Il avait connu la peine, le rejet à cause de sa condition. Puis il avait découvert l'amitié, une amitié comme il n'en avait connu qu'avec Leo. Ses amis savaient tout de son histoire, il avait eu le courage de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit d'été. Et ils l'avaient accepté.

Pour leur sixième année à Poudlard ils lui avaient fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Ils lui avaient fait la surprise. Un soir arrivant dans la cabane hurlante, il été tombé nez à nez avec un jeune cerf, un grand chien noir et un rat. Ses amis étaient illégalement devenus des animagi pour qu'il ne soit plus seul pendant ses transformations. Cela l'avait beaucoup aidé. Le loup était beaucoup moins violent.

Les centaures s'étaient amusés à voir courir une fois par mois dans la forêt interdite quatre animaux : un loup, un chien, un cerf, et un rat. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Les étoiles leur avaient interdit. Et ce spectacle était tellement heureux qu'ils ne voulaient pas le gâcher.

Seize ans après… 

Les centaures l'avaient lu dans les étoiles. Après de nombreuses années d'absence, le loup était revenu, mais il restait enfermé, seul. Il hurlait à la mort une nuit par mois, comme un hommage qu'il rendait à ses compagnons disparus.

Les étoiles l'avaient prévu. Le rat s'était fait hypnotisé par un serpent affamé et avait mené le serpent jusqu'au cerf, qui s'était vaillamment battu, mais le venin avait été trop fort. On avait cru que le chien était enragé, et il avait été enfermé. Lui qui aimait tant la liberté, s'amuser, il était forcé de rester derrière des barreaux pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Mais la rage qu'il avait en lui n'était pas dangereuse, c'était une rage de vaincre, une rage de montrer la vérité. Cette vérité que seuls les centaures avaient lue dans les étoiles. Mais ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires. C'était les affaires des sorciers. De plus, la vérité finiraient bien par éclater…


End file.
